The New Jersey/New York Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center, a NIEHS awardee since 1987, is requesting funds for three program areas: EPA-HWWT, MWT and BMWT; total costs for each area are 7,223,310 dollars; 3,800319 dollars; and 3,890,094 dollars respectively. For each program area, proposed providers have established relationships with the target populations and represent unions, academia, labor and the public sector. A major objective of the Center is prevent and reduce disability, morbidity and mortality due to potential risk during hazardous waste operations and emergency response via effective health and safety training. Additionally, this Center aims to improve the systematic collection, analysis and dissemination of data to increase the understanding of health status among various populations, especially minorities, in Federal Region II. The thousands of Federal and State Superfund sites in Region II, where cleanup is either planned or in progress, clearly demonstrate a large population in need of health and safety training. Center members for the EPA-HWWT program include: the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey, Hunter College, New Jersey State Police, New York Committee for Occupational Safety and Health, New York Carpenters Labor Technical College, and the University at Buffalo. In Year 01, the Center will conduct 459 courses to train 10109 workers involved in hazardous waste site investigations or cleanup, operations at RCRA/TSD facilities, and emergency response, providing over 100,000 contact hours. Program objectives for the MWT and BMWT are similar, to prepare and place people of color in the expanding area of environmental cleanup, assessment and construction. Center members for these programs are the UMDNJ, New York City Environmental Justice Alliance, Hunter College, New York Carpenters Labor Technical College, and various Community Based Organizations (CBOs). These two programs differ specifically on their target populations. In Year 01, the MWT program will train 25 young people of color from the New York City area and the BMWT will train 25 people of color from two Brownfield sites (i.e., Glen Cove, NY; Newark NJ) in a comprehensive 20-week "pre apprentice" training program, certifying them to conduct a range of environmental work. Graduates of these programs will be placed in environmental remediation and construction jobs.